A Fire Dragon and his Scarlet Knight
by Oturan Namikaze
Summary: An alternate version to how chapter 264 could have gone. NatsuxErza One-shot and with a little OOC. My first story so I hope you enjoy and please be gentle.


_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and I, unfortunately, am not him.**_

_**a/n: This is my first story so I am a little nervous, I hope you enjoy reading. I am a big fan of the NatsuXErza pairing and I want to add my own ideas to the plate. This is an alternate ending to chapter 264.**_

_**ENJOY**_

_**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDES**_

'Damn it. Damn It. DAMN IT!' this thought came from a pink blur running through the forest, not knowing or caring where he was heading and crushed the trees that got in his way. Natsu ran through the forest, trying to get as far away as possible so he could be alone. The sight of Erza and Jellal kissing was too much for the Dragonslayer to stomach, he could barely contain his emotions at the site. He felt rage, sadness and so much more than he could understand at the moment, every second getting harder to control.

Natsu still remembered when he saw that horrible moment

_-Flashback-_

_Ultear and Meredy watched as the __**Fairy Tail**__ members under the __**Second Origin Release**__, their painful screams and body movements would have made it hard for any normal person to watch; luckily no one in either guilds could be considered "normal". Ultear and Meredy were sitting by a fire waiting for Erza and Jellal to return. They turned around when they started to hear a sound come from behind them to see much better looking Natsu, he was panting lightly and looked a little tired. It seemed that he had but on a shirt and wrapped his scaly scarf around his neck once again. He walked up to them, staring at the fire in hunger. Ultear could already tell what he wanted and nodded her heads to the dragonslayer._

"_Go ahead" she said _

_That was all Natsu need to hear before he started to eat the flames, recovering his strength. As he finished eating he left a little fire for them to use, then Ultear used her __**Arc of Time**__ to accelerate the flames growth._

"_Thanks for the meal" Natsu said with his usual grin on his face before looking around "Where's Erza?"_

"_She went to go talk with Jellal" Meredy answered_

_As soon as she said that Natsu's grin disappeared and a somber look appeared "Oh" _

"_I'm surprised you're up already Natsu, you should still be experiencing excruciating pain. You are truly an interesting person"_

"_Actually I still feel a lot of pain, but eating fire helped the recovery as well." Natsu replied before he started to walk away into the forest "I'm going for a walk, later" _

_His image disappeared into the forest before Ultear and Meredy could stop him. _

_He walked through the forest for a few minutes before looking at the sky and saw that it was almost night. The sun was setting and Natsu could see a lot colors spread throughout the sky, the strongest color was red…red…as in Scarlet… he wondered how Erza was doing talking to Jellal, the fact that they were alone worried him. Not for Erza's life, well he was but he knew she was strong enough to protect herself; he was worried about the relationship between the two. It might sound horrible and selfish but he hoped that nothing would bloom between the two even after the seven years that had separated them. _

_Igneel had taught Natsu about many things; from __**Dragonslayer magic**__ to words to things that later became helpful even when he didn't think so as a kid. There was one thing Igneel had taught him, it was about love and at first Natsu had not wanted to hear anything about that and wanted to learn another dragonslayer move, but the dragon quickly got Natsu's attention with a smack to the head and some strict words. He had learned that a dragon's love is a once in a lifetime thing and the one that was chosen to be the dragon's mate was almost instinctive and it only happens once. This also occurred with Dragonslayers as well and this is what happened to Natsu, he had fallen in love with Erza Scarlet. He was in love with the beautiful woman who had been there for him when he needed it, scared him when he did something stupid, and beat him in almost every single fight they had. It wasn't something that just happened; these feelings has been there since they first met but since Natsu was really young when they had met and he never really met other humans before, he didn't know what was happening. That's why he had challenged her so many times when they were younger, he had thought that it was his desire to be strong and surpass her, but when that hadn't helped he went to Makarov and Gildarts for advice…..that was one of the worst mistakes of his life._

_They had helped him with what he was feeling for the scarlet haired mage alright, but when they heard about what Igneel had actually taught him when came to the mating, Natsu had no knowledge of dating and sex. So they decided to give Natsu THE TALK and teach him "the birds and the bees", which had scarred him for a few weeks and he couldn't even look at Erza, or any of the girls in the guild for that matter, without going crazy and running away and it took months before he was back to his normal self. He had decided to try and bond with Erza before asking her out. The rest is history really; Erza only started to REALLY bond with people after he was able to save her from sacrificing herself at the Tower of Heaven and he felt it wasn't the right time. After that different events stopped him such as the Battle of Fairy Tail that Laxus had started, the Nirvana incident and Jellal's revival, and then the Edolas world and Acnologia. That was a horrible experience; Acnologia was completely different from Igneel and was a true beast of destruction just as Gildarts had told him._

_Natsu's train of thought was halted when he started to pick up a familiar scent, strawberries and cake. That was Erza's scent and it seemed like she was at the beach and still with Jellal. He started to head over there to see how they were doing, and Natsu had made a decision. He was going to tell Erza how he felt, and left the rest to the __**Requip**__ mage for how they would continue. But as he saw the light from the opening where the beach was and came to the cliff he stopped mid-step. He could feel his heart shattering and being stomped on as he saw Erza and Jellal lean close and their lips meeting, he was feeling sicker than when he was on any vehicle. He couldn't look at this anymore and turned his body; running into the forest as fast as he could, not seeing Erza push Jellal away from her or realizing his scarf had flew off. _

_-Flashback end-_

He slammed his fist into a tree causing it to break apart and collapse, Natsu continued to do this to several trees and also used both his regular **Dragonslayer magic** and his **Lightning Flame Mode** to vent his frustrations. He stopped at a small clearing were one huge tree stood proud and sturdy, he got up close and started to punch it, ignoring the pain in his hands, ignoring the pain in his body for using magic without getting used to the **Second Origin**, ignoring his inner dragon urging him to go back and kill Jellal. After a while he stopped and stood there for a moment in front of the tree with his hands at his sides and his hands no longer covered in the** Lightning Flame**, before sensing someone behind him. He turned his head to find that it was Erza looking at him; though her hair blocked him from seeing her eyes in her hands was his scarf.

"Erza…What are you doing here? Weren't you with Jellal?" Natsu had gotten no reply back as she thought about what she had said to Jellal.

_**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDES**_

_- Erza's Flashback- _

_"You are not the same Jellal from before. Not the one who struggled to survive!" yelled Erza._

_"Maybe you are right." Said Jellal, the defeated tone in his voice._

_Erza growled and held him by the collar of his neck, "You-!" Somehow, she managed to trip herself over a rock and both of them were sent tumbling down a cliff. When they landed, Jellal was on top of Erza and they were dangerously close to each other. Erza wanted to move but something seem to be stopping her._

_"You're always right, Erza." Said Jellal gently._

_"No, that's not true." Erza denied, a tinge of red on her cheeks._

_"Erza…" Their faces slowly inched closer and closer until they could feel each other's breath on their lips. Memories of their childhood resurfaced, the origin of Erza's last name, the feelings that started that day. Then that horrible day when Jellal went mad and threw her out of the Tower and the years that followed. The memories of Simon's death by his hands and meeting again at Nirvana before he was taken by the Rune Knights, all these memories went through Erza's brain as their lips touched, her eyes closing._

_"Erza belongs with Fairy Tail. I won't hand her over to you".____Erza's eyes snapped back open as a different set of memories came to mind and pushing Jellal away from her. Her mind was focusing on a certain dragonslayer who had saved her from sacrificing herself to save everyone from the Tower, the man who denied her death with everything he had in that world that she saw at her funeral. Natsu had always been a special person to Erza growing up, together they had gone through so much and she had to admit that she had found him handsome and attractive but she was more focused on getting stronger and freeing her friends than finding a boyfriend. It was after he saved her that she started to fall for him little by little, but even with those books she got from Levy, she had no clue on romance so she decided to wait before making her move. He had gone to comfort her after Jellal had been taken away by the Rune knights and even though she didn't want it, he had been a shoulder to cry on. She still remembered what he had said before they went inside the Cait Shelter guild to meet with everyone._

"_Erza I won't let anything make you cry again, I'll protect you. So I don't want to see tears anymore, got it?" Natsu said with his usual grin on his face before running into the guild and started a fight with Gray before Erza stopped them._

_She turned her eyes away from Jellal who was surprised._

_Erza clutched her heart, "I'm sorry Jellal but I can't do this. I…." Jellal managed to smile despite his heart hurting, "You love him don't you…." said Jellal vaguely._

_Erza shied away from his gaze, "I don't know…" Jellal stood up, "He is one lucky man. I can see that he makes you happy, I saw that 7 years ago and I can still see that now."_

"_Don't let that happiness go, Erza. Unlike me, you have a chance to find love."Jellal started his way back to the campsite_

_Erza looked up at the man she thought she loved, " Jellal…Thank you and I'm sorry." He waved her off, "It's okay. I had my shot and I blew it a long time ago. Goodbye Erza and good luck, with both the Tournament and Natsu."_

_Erza nodded, "I will, goodbye Jellal and thank you."_

_With that Jellal disappeared. Erza stayed for a few moments, gathering her thoughts. She didn't know why Natsu suddenly reappeared in her mind. Does she really love him?_

_Rustling to the left of her caught her attention. She looked left and saw something that made her gasp. She saw a familiar scarf floating down to her; she stretched out her arm to grab it and got a firm grasp. Her eyes wide, 'Why is Natsu's scarf here? He never lets it out of his sight, could he have been here and it had come off?' thought Erza._

_Another thought struck her, 'If Natsu was here, then…. He saw…. The kiss…'_

_Guilt surfaced in her eyes and tears built up in her eyes, 'What have I done?' thought Erza before she took off towards the forest to look for the pink-haired dragonslayer._

_-Flashback end-_

"…Natsu…" Erza looking at him, her eyes showing sadness and regret

Natsu couldn't let Erza see him like this and he didn't like seeing the look she had on her face, so he decided to do what he did best, play the idiot. He put on a fake grin and started to put his hands behind his head.

"What are you doing here, weren't you talking to Jellal or something?" Erza ignored Natsu's question and replied "You're still hurting from the **Second Origin Release** and causing all this destuction. Did you think I wouldn't notice that?" Natsu had frozen for a second before going back into a slumped form with his hands back at his sides. Erza started walking to him in a very slow pace.

"Stay away!" That one sentence stopped Erza in her tracks "Just don't come near me right now" Erza hesitated for a second before continueing towards Natsu again "Damn it Erza, I said stop." This time Natsu took a step back and another and another, until his back was against the tree. But even then, while Erza was right in front of him; Natsu closed his eyes and his head out of her direction, trying to ignore her presence.

"Natsu…please...why won't you look at me" there was no response "Tell me…Did you see Jellal and I…" This time she got a response, not a verbal but a physical; Erza found herself pressing her back to the tree and Natsu gripping her shoulders, his head was down and he was shaking. Erza tried to move but found herself unable to, her slight stuggle with Natsu's tight grip was unsuccessful so decided to let the dragonslayer speak when he was ready.

"Erza..I am barely able to control myself right now…Ever part of my body is full of battling emotions and my dragon instincts are roaring out for both Jellal's blood…. And for you" That confession was not what Erza was expecting him to say "After I saw _**that**_…my body wanted to kill him for touching you and I felt like my heart was breaking and being stomped on."

Erza could see tears falling down Natsu's face and that really got to her, she had never seen Natsu really cry before and the fact that she was responsible for it made her feel worse. She could feel Natsu's hands loosen before letting her go completely. He turned around and started to walk back to the campsite, he got a few feet before a body slammed into him and wrapped their arms around him.

"Natsu please don't walk away, I need to talk to you." Erza's voice could be heard with the vibrations of her voice on his back.

"There is nothing to talk about, please just let me go and you can be with Jellal. No matter how much it hurts I want you to be with the person you chose to love and be happy with, even if it's not me…I'm an idiot like that, so please just let go."

"NO" Erza yelled, forcing Natsu to turn around and before he could react he felt her lips press against his. Natsu's eyes could not be any wider in shock before his eyes slowly closed as he started to kiss back, wrapping around her waist. His scarf lied on the floor from Erza letting it go to grab onto him; it was ignored while they continued to kiss.

After their lips parted, all Natsu could do was staring at Erza in confusion as she looked at him with that same determination that he had fallen for. "You're right that it is my decision on which I love, but don't assume about who I choose. I did feel something for Jellal a long time ago, but after everything we went through I can say that I only think of him like someone from **Fairy Tail, **a family member that can't be replaced. On the beach when we had talked, he told me that he wanted death to come so he could atone for the crimes he had done and that really angered me, the Jellal I knew back then was nothing like the man he is now and I had told him to live with the guilt so he could use that to repent." She could tell Natsu was a little uncomfortable with her talking about this but he knew from past experiences to never interrupt her, "I hit him and told him that he had to live on for everything he had done and he was pathetic compared to who he used to be, but he didn't even try to deny it which pushed me further and when I tried to punch him again I had tripped and crashed into him. We tumble and landed with him on top of me and when we stared at each other, it was like everything that had happened between us had come to the surface and those emotions had led to the kiss." Natsu grit his teeth a little and interrupted in an annoyed tone.

"Is there a point to this, you and Jellal had a romantic moment and you kissed. The End."

Erza shook her head a little, tightening her grip on his arm, making him flinch a little from both the pain and her mini-glare.

"There is a point if you let me get to it. It might have seen like a romantic moment but it wasn't to me. I didn't feel anything from that kiss, there was no happiness or sadness, no relief or pain, the kiss felt hollow and empty. But as the memories came, new thoughts went through my head and not of Jellal, but of the things WE had gone through; when you saved me from the Tower and the things I saw in the world where I died. I even remembered what you had said when you comforted me as I cried."

"Natsu…You were the one I fell in love with, you were the one who broke through the armor I had on my heart. I realized that the times that we had together are more treasured to me than anything that I had when I was with Jellal and I want to have more wonderful experiences with you in our future. So if you will let me, I want to be at your side and you by mine" As Erza finished pouring out her soul to him, happiness was going through Natsu like a firestorm and he reached out and pulled Erza into his arms and Erza return the embrace.

"E-Erza" Natsu started, "I know I am an not that smart at times and I am not the best at some things but I want you to know that I will give this a hundred percent. I have no experience in dating or any of that stuff, but I will do my best."

Erza was a little surprised to see this side to Natsu, she had seen his attitude when he had done something stupid, his shift in a more serious side when he fights and how he cares for his nakama. But seeing Natsu like this; a little fragile and loving but still determined and headstrong, and while she liked his usually self the most, it was actually nice to see his like this

"Natsu…Yeah, I will give it my best too." Erza said with the most beautiful smile she ever had on her face, "I love you so much Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu smiled and nodded his head "I love you too Erza Scarlet, from now on until the end of time."

The two lean in closer and kiss once more, this one a lot more passionate. They didn't know much about what they were doing, but both knew they had more than enough time to get some practice.

_**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDES**_

A little while later Natsu and Erza had returned to the campsite where the other Fairy Tail members still going through the pain of the **Second Origin Release** and it was Erza's turn next. When Ultear had completed the process Erza had a few markings on her body but other than that she appeared to be fine. After checking on everyone inside the hut, Erza and Natsu walked outside to say good-bye to **Crime Sorciere.**

"It looks like no one can move now, thanks to you." Erza said with her arms crossed

"How come you don't feel anything?" Ultear asked Erza, with a sweat drop going down the back of her head, 'Natsu can only move because he had started it much earlier and ate some fire to help with the recovery, but he still is in pain…What a scary woman.'

"So you guys are leaving now?" Natsu questioned, his scarf wrapped around his neck once again

"Yeah we are heading out; we can't stay to long in one place due to the nature of our guild." Jellal answered while putting up the hood to his cloak. Meredy nodded at Jellal's words and spoke to the couple.

"If you get any information on the mysterious magical force in **The Grand Tournament,** let me know by carrier." Erza and Natsu nodded as Erza replied "No problem"

Natsu saw that Jellal was looking at him and they just stared at each other as Erza was saying goodbye to the two female independent mages. Jellal walked up to Natsu and for a few seconds neither said anything to the other, before Natsu raised his fist to Jellal with a smirk. Jellal responded with a small smirk of his own before connecting his fist to Natsu.

"Take care of her Natsu, and don't do anything to hurt her or you will be sorry" Jellal said with a serious look as he stared at the dragonslayer. Natsu gave a nod and replied "Don't worry, I made a promise to protect and love her and I will make sure that happens."

Jellal gave a smile and started to walk away; his two female companions followed right behind him. Erza and Natsu stood next to each other as they watched **Crime Sorciere **depart. They saw Meredy give one last wave, which Natsu returned as Erza just smiled a little.

"Goodbye" Meredy shouted to the two

"Say hi to everyone for me, and take care of Gray, please." Ultear said to Erza in concern for the man that helped her many years ago.

(Inside the hut)

Juvia felt pain like she never knew and she could barely move at all, she was leaning on the wall and trying to focus on something else ,aka Gray, and all of a sudden she felt a shiver go through her spine before spoke a little. "A new rival in love" She could not finish the thought as more pain surged through her body.

(Back outside)

Jellal looked at Natsu, "Be careful at the tournament, and good luck" He turned to Erza, "It was nice to see you Erza, see ya…And I hope you are happy with Natsu." After he said this, the three walk away into the night, the only light seen was from the full moon; their images disappear, leaving Natsu and Erza alone. Natsu looked and saw Erza was smiling at him, the light from the moon giving her a heavenly glow. He stretched his arm around her and brought her close to his chest, and she wrapped her arms around his back; they were quietly enjoying each other's warmth. Everything was peaceful (except for the voices full of pain in the background, though it was easily ignored) and they separated a little too looked at each other. Natsu could see Erza giving him a look that was full of love and a bit of mischievousness in them, he could tell what she wanted and mirrored her a bit while their lips drew closer together.

"You two are totally doing it" a familiar voice was heard to the side

The two froze just as their lips were about to touch and in perfect synch, turned their head to the side robotically. There standing a few feet away was Happy with his paws covering his mouth, stifling his laughter and his tail wagging a little in amusement. He stopped when he saw a demonic look on Erza's face and tried to run away with **Max Speed**. The keyword here is tried. Not even a second later he was upside down being held by his tail. Erza started to spin him by his tail before letting go in the air, reared her leg back and kicked Happy into the sky. The only thing left of Happy was a twinkle in the sky.

"Erza…Why did you do that?!" Natsu panicked at the sight of his best friend leaving via Erza Airline.

His answer was Erza giving a little pout at him and crossed her arms, which Natsu noticed made her breasts pop out more. She then said "He ruined the moment, so he was punished." The fact that she said that without any kind of remorse worried Natsu a little.

"Does that mean that you are going to do that to everyone that might interrupt?" he questioned, to which Erza nodded with a completely straight face. She than walked back up to Natsu and pressed her body to his.

"Now where were we?" she kissed him and pushed him back into a tree. He grunted from the impacted and while never losing contact, slid down until he was sitting with Erza on his lap. They continue to make out for a few minutes before they parted for breath, they started to feel drained from what had transpired earlier and from the **Second Origin Release** process. They decided to go to sleep, Natsu lowered his body a little too where he was lying on the floor and folded his scarf to use as a pillow and Erza laid against him, she rested her head to his chest and listen to his heartbeat. While they stared at the starry sky and the full moon, Natsu began to think about **The Dragon's Mate** and how to tell Erza about it. He knew that he would have to tell her about it for her to know the details of dating a **Dragonslayer**, but he did not want to overwhelm her all at once. So he decided to talk to her about it either during the Tournament or after they win it. **Fairy Tail **will become the number one guild again and that was a promise. For now, the two mages would enjoy their lover's warmth and sleep for the night, dealing with whatever future issues tomorrow.

"Good night Natsu Dragneel, my lovable dragon." Erza said to Natsu as her eyes started to close.

"And goodnight to you Erza Scarlet, my crimson knight." Natsu replied as sleep consumed him as well.

_**The End…or is it?**_

**Author Note: **And this story if finished. So what did you think, I hope you enjoyed the story XD 

Let me know what you guys thought of it and review. I might make more stories that continue this. Also any flames will be ignored and given to Natsu and Igneel for a meal.


End file.
